Arfoire/Super Dimension
- Conversation= - True Arfoire= True Arfoire (Re;Birth1)}} | gender = Female | race = Goddess | height = 163 cm | weight = 50 kg | sizes = B89-W62-H88 | cup = E | weapon = Spear | personification = Piracy (R4 cartridge IRL) | base = Celestia | video game = Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 | japanese va = Chiaka Takahashi | english va = Laura Post }} Arfoire is the main antagonist of Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1. While originally the only goddess of Gamindustri, she no longer wished to rule alone so she used the tome Histoire to create Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert. Profile Appearace Normal Arfoire takes on a witch-like appearance. She has very pale skin, almost appearing to be a pale light purple. Her hair is also a light shade of purple, being styled in a short haircut with one long bang to the side. Her apparel consists of a black witch hat with thorns circling it with two different shaded purple flowers on them, and feathers sticking off to the side. Her outfit itself is a black one piece with purple stripes along the cuffs and torso area. Conversation As Conversation in Re;Birth1, she is a woman with long magenta hair and light skin that is dressed in a black Basilicom Evangelist outfit that is lined with light purple. Due to the hood that covers her face, nothing else is seen. True Arfoire In her true form in Re;Birth1, her skin is a normal light shade, her hair is white, and her eyes are blue. Her outfit is reminiscent of her witch costume, however, it is less revealing. The top layer consists of black corset with matching detached sleeves that have blue squares outlining the circumference of the upper arm. Under the corset, she wears a dress that is blue on the torso area but becomes white after, Personality Arfoire is a very intelligent and clever person. She knows exactly what she wants and what she needs to do to get just that. Arfoire is able to easily manipulate just about everyone to achieve her goals as shown when she convinced the goddesses to fight each other for the title of “True Goddess” in Celestia while she sent monsters to the world below to weaken the amount of faith they received therefore making them weaker. Arfoire also serves as a form of comic relief at times when she is angered or shock by something unbelievable or stupid, causing her to say funny things before going back to being serious. Being the one who had helped create the goddesses along with Histoire, parts of her personality are inside the goddesses as well. Blanc sometimes says the opposite of what she means and if you harass her long enough she may just give in to you. Neptune has an unshakable determination to achieve anything she strives for and won’t let anything stop her. Noire has a strong desire to be the perfect goddess. All of these the traits can easily be applied to Arfoire. She can also be somewhat of a sore loser as well and doesn't accept her defeat even if the tables are obviously turned against her. Relationships Main Article: Arfoire/Super Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Pre-Game Main-Game This story was almost the same, but it was reveals that this event has a true ending which Arfoire reveals her true Goddess form because Purple Heart saved her from her destruction. Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Quotes Main Article: Arfoire/Super Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Arfoire Category:Super Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Characters